creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 3
ROFLkorean's story Hey why did you delete my story. Gordychan (talk) 02:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC)I'm very sorry that I was not able to see your message about my story in time to move it to the Archive. I was out all day, and wasn't able to check my computer. Will I be able to move it and put the "OC" label on it today, or will I have to wait until tomorrow? Again, sorry for the trouble... ROFLkorean 14:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Yea. I would like to talk about ^^. Please tell me why you thought it was appropriate to delete it. Fantasy Phantom100 22:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could take the Unfinished Page tag off my story, since I finished it today. Here's the link to it: Wario Land 3 Hey, I can't write stories every day. I am always busy at home, cleaning, taking care of my dad and mom, watching my nieces and nephews, cooking, etc. When I do have time to get on CreepyPasta.wikia, I try to update it. Sometimes I don't have an idea to start a story. I started on Tuesday and I get blocked the next day? I'm not trying to start drama or anything like the chicks on facebook, but I think that was unfair. I live in Oklahoma. My time is different than others. So I can't stay awake 24/7 updating the Article Listing. I have to go to bed to go to school the next day. I wanted to leave this message yesterday, but apparently being blocked from editing means no leaving messages on the Admin's wall also. Sincerely, Deadgirl96 Yo, dawg MARKED FOR DELETION is being phased out. Needs Editing only need to be added by putting the BAD template at the top of a page :3 ClericofMadness 06:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Sloshedtrain 19:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) God Joob Just wanted to let you know that you've been doing a good job with the AL. DAMNED KIDS! 02:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Sloshedtrain 04:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) the reason I did not update my creepypasta to the listing was because I was already blocked. so I literally couldn't. Sorry I forgot to sign my last message. So yeah last time you you gave me a one day ban because I didn't update my story to the article listing. I was already banned for another reason so I couldn't update the listing even if I wanted to. Just wanted to mention. Anyway, have a good day ^^ Cricri1011 15:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) My apologies I just want to apologize for not updating the article listing for two stories in a row. My computer did NOT inform me that someone posted on my talk page, and obviously, that rule must have slipped by me somehow. In any case, the article listing is updated now - not by me, but it's updated. Anyways, have a nice day! BigMouth12349 21:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry for not updating thanks for the massage. i added my story to the aritcle listing :) Threxdax 02:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Gald to know. Sloshedtrain 04:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Join chat prs I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 05:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry about that :( I had no clue how to do it. DX Thank you for the tutorial though. MollyMyth 03:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) about my 1 day block.... I dont get why, but my story was in the article listing. I dident add it so i assumed another admin added it. Somehow it was removed ( along with my now replaced name in the user listing ). I'm sorry! D: BagaProductions (talk) 15:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) At Cleric's request, I am informing you of a rules update. The Site Rules have been updated, particularly the rules regarding Site Rules/OC and User Submissions, and categories rules. Category Violations are now bans(one day at first, then one week, then one month.), and the ban times for OC violations have been updated. Thank you for you time. --Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 18:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing You proud of me? :P [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 12:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) M4R You should probably stop removing the M4R from those pages, unless you want to Face Cleric's wrath... [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm also fixing errors on the page as I go. I'm not doing anything wrong. Sloshedtrain 22:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) k'. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 22:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Marked for Review It won't happen again. Behind closed doors, I am me. 03:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "The Power of the Atom" Deleted? Hey I just got unbanned and I went to add my Pasta to the articles listing page and the rules state that when posting a pasta with "The" it would go out the end so my pasta would have to go to P. I put in "Power of the Atom, The" and its saying its deleted yet it isnt? I dont want to be banned again for something stupid like this. Joey570 02:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Please ignore this, everything has been fixed. Nothing was actually wrong just a newbie mistake. Sorry! Joey570 03:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright then. Sloshedtrain 01:42, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the issues regarding my pasta. My internet was crapping out after I made it so I was unable to add it to the listings. I thank whoever added it though, saved me time. My page name was I Always Seen Things. I have no knowledge of my pasta being malicious or anything like that. Killmenotsniper 02:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Killmenotsniper Ah okay thanks. I didn't know it had been renamed :/ sorry for the touble. Killmenotsniper 02:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Killmenotsniper Hey, I have fixed my creepypasta but there are still flags on it. What gives? Honest Tea 23:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Honest Tea Sorry for not editing 'The Blank Card" I did it now. Alrighty. Don't forget to sign your post. Sloshedtrain 00:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Mass Deletions Hey Sloshed, I'm deleting pages that are: Marked for Deletion Marked for Review Marked as Bad Not Creepypasta If you disagree with a specific deletion, PM me or leave notes on my talk page; I'm happy to reverse it. Regarding the deletions there's too much backlog to spend a large amount of time on each pasta at the moment. I talked to cleric about it in advance, but if you have any further concerns you can take it up with me or him at any point. StabbyStab 01:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Fear Yes, one of my pages was wrongfully deleted with no reason by StabbyStab. I looked on his talk page (to complain) and noticed how you got onto him, not for simply a few wrongful deletions, but many. If possible, could you give him a stronger talking too, or, better yet, possibly find if it is possible to A. restore my page without having to retype the thing and/or B. find a way to remove his admin status? (not likely on the last one but...*Shrugs* Thank you for your time and consideration. Ah, and to explain it as I did on his talk page, instead of flagging my page, Fear, for deletion, he simply deleted it. It was up for about a week, and nobody had any qualms with it. It was there last night and this morning (I think), and when I came on about a half hour ago, it was deleted. I was given no prior warnings, no messages, or any reprucussions that came with a page deletion. If not for the fact that I noticed the link of my main page to be missing, I probably wouldn't have realized it until far later. It was also deleted under the name of 'Quality Control'. Thanks again, and please continue to do what you can to stop this wrongful, flagrent disreguard of the rules that this 'founding admin' is flaunting. He may have the power, but is being used unjustly. AtemAndrew 04:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah, and to tag on about the 'non creepypasta' thing. If that is true about this page, then it is true of others. On top of this, it was, again, accepted by many other admins, some of who helped me fix some minor problems, before it was suddenly deleted today. AtemAndrew 04:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Subtitle of Dreams Sorry if these posts seem spammy but, ah...in hindsight I should've checked everything before doing these posts...but...they're more hindsights...anyways, back to business. While checking to seee if my page, Dreams had been deleted by the StabbyStab (thanfully not, and, considering, I don't see why he deleted Fear but not Dreams...), and I noticed that the subtext you see when searching for a page was the subtext for the previous page, which I accidentally revived( it had been deleted when I made a new page). Since the old story has nearly nothing to do with my current one, as well as the subtext shown being irrelivant, do you know of a way to change this? Thanks. AtemAndrew 04:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) If you read this talk page more carefully Atem, you'd see the post above yours explaining the deletions after his post on my talk page. We have that issue resolved. It's in poor taste not to wait for an explanation after your post on my page, and to instead go to another admin to try to get me banned. A note to sloshed and other admins. The writing quality of these complaints is similar to the quality of the story, which should make it clear why it was deleted and marked in the first place. A more detailed explanation can be found on my talk page. StabbyStab 12:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) adf sorry for not updating the article listing and about the notification I did not recieve one and im new so you could of told me and i would have done it Tman4318 18:59, June 5, 2012 (UTC) We have it pastered all over the wiki even on your userpage. How can you say you didn't know. Sloshedtrain 19:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hey i need help with an article listing i accidentallly put the without nowing so can you help Tman4318 00:42, June 8, 2012 (UTC) i used my phone to upload my creepypasta you prick being banned... I uploaded my creepypasta from my blackberry you fucking cunt, you cant just ban me for something that is not my fault (Hitch436 09:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC)) Since when is that an excuse? Never... I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 12:36, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Adding Needs Editing to a user talk Yeah, why'd you do this? I get that the guy doesn't seem to have his shit in order but still. We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 21:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) What. Sloshedtrain 22:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PhonoiManiae We're gonna smash their brains in, cuz they ain't got nothin' in em... 23:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Shit, I entered the wrong template. Admin error. :( Sloshedtrain 23:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Quite sorry about not updating the Article. I havn't been on in the last couple days, so I havn't been able -to- update it. Quite sorry about not updating the article I wrote. I havn't been on in the last couple days, and havn't checked my talk page yet. ThatOneGuy42 03:58, June 26, 2012 (UTC)ThatOneGuy Just don't let slip again :) Sloshedtrain 04:09, June 26, 2012 (UTC) NIGGA WHY U DELETE MY CREEPYPASTA I DELETE YO FAGGOT ASS NIGGA NIGGA Y U DELETE MY FAKING CREEPYPASTA YO FAGGOT ASS IM GONNA HUNT YOUR ASS DOWN AND FUCKING KILL YOU NIGGA DICKSUCKING FAGGOT IM GONNA RAPE YOU NIGGA look you asian fuck that doesn't follow the rules, you will bring back my creepypasta before i hack you. now bend over and suck my dick. Well this is a case of severe butthurt. Sloshedtrain 18:06, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't get my story back but I suppose i'll retype it. I added it correctly to the article listing R, right? Since the T in "The" wouldnt be where it would be put alphabetically? JimmyThreeNut 17:26, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, thanks for the tip Cheese Lord 19:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You Beat Me to 'Im... :((((((( I was gonna get Neggerdicks infinitley but you got there first lol. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :) Sloshedtrain 18:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) People Question I don't entirely understand what it means as defined by the list of genres. By being about people does it mean about specific people, or is it more deep as in relating to them or disecting them psychologically? That's all I'm looking to know for now, thanks! Don't debate philosophy with me, by doing so you are dedicating yourself to an eternal friendship based off nothing but debates. 07:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Please Can I have permission to go and chat in the live chat room? Re: No problem, happy to help! --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Need Help Animator101 (talk) 06:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) How do i write creepypasta? i am really bad at it Why did you delete my page? I am being serious. I Have Seen Slender Man (talk) 06:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC)I Have Seen Slender Man Pointsgaming Bro-Tip It's one day per created category the first time, then one week per category, then one month :3 Does that seem too harsh or just right? ClericofMadness (talk) 21:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bro, I'm not mad at you for flaging my post and blocking me if the grammar was bad it was bas. I fixed it anyway and i wondering if you could take of that tag. ThanksSk8terlkid (talk) 03:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Sk8terlkid Sorry Sorry about not putting my pasta on the article list, it was a technical problem that i didnt understand at the time, it wont happen again :) ChrisDusty (talk) 11:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC)ChrisDusty I Apologize I apologize for not updating the article listing with my new pasta, (it sucked anyway) and I assure you it will not happen again. Flatomb878 (talk) 04:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Flatomb878 My apologies, I have been on vacation for the past few days. I've read the tutorials and this won't happen again. Again, my apologies. Mreaglesfan127 (talk) 16:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Mreaglesfan127 NO MORE POKEMON PASTA?! aw i was just about to write a pokemon pasta called pokemon rainbow :( Omgvk64 (talk) 13:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't even try.... What with all that spamming of "OC content" shite. I probably did that ages ago, moron. Stop trying to be so dominuitive. You should get a suspension for not letting people get off easier. PACEM EX, BITCHES! You know.. There's a right way and a wrong way to complain... -- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone get the Preparation H. ClericofMadness (talk) 03:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that ^^; I did put The Strung-Up Man in the User Submission page, I assumed that was the only one :P Sorry, do I have to put it in now or was I done during my block? ;_; Your Personal Doctor on Crack!~ 16:39, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing Weirdness Say someone posts an Article, and someone else updates the Article Listing for them within five minutes and the someone no longer has a need to update the Listing anymore. Are both users at fault here? -- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing? It seems someone else updated the Article Listing for me, was that you? :O If so, much obliged and sorry again! ^^; Your Personal Doctor on Crack!~ 22:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Artcle Listen complete. I created a new creepypasta, and i updated the Artcle Listing. Dbzmariofan350 (talk) 16:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC)User:Dbzmariofan350 That's cool. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 16:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) amg wat Just because Alixe is retired doesn't mean you should go unbanning people he's banned. But, still, I'm not going to re-ban the other user since I didn't think it was justified IMO. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 13:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm very sorry for the confusion about adding the page I posted to the article listing. I didn't read the instructions carefully enough and was very confused about how uploading works. I'm quite new to this site, and, to be honest, I'm not even sure if this is the way I'm supposed to contact you for my apology. I will attempt to better grasp the rules before posting an article in the future, and I have been made aware that my current article will be deleted soon. "The barrier was not meant to be crossed. The ground it sour." -Pet Sematary (talk) 23:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC)elephantalgorithms Happy birthday Happy 15th birthday. I was originally going to congratulate you on this, but was too lazy to leave a talk page message. Oops. I just did. Happy birthday anyways. Cheese Lord (talk) 00:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Weirdo. :D Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 02:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sloshed, I heard it was your birthday. Have a happy one. :> I am the dancing queen. (talk) 02:30, August 30, 2012 (UTC) super bored How are you? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's been LULZ lately. Whatever that means. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 05:42, September 2, 2012 (UTC) 1 Question Hey, slosh. I was wondering....HOW DO I BECOME AN ADMIN?????? I'm dying to be one. Omgvk64 (talk) 23:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) My response to that post you left me is this.Charles Elliot (talk) 03:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry for not putting my page in articles, I thought that naviagtion was where you put them, I put it in reality.Sometimes, monsters live in us. Sometimes, they live our life for us. Sometimes, we try to fight our inner demons. Sometimes, they win. 20:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um... May I ask why my "The Smile.jpeg" Was deleted? FluxSonik88 (talk) 22:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Hi... Um, May I ask why my "The Smile.jpeg" Page was Deleted? Hey... Uh... May I ask why My Page "The Smile.jpeg" was deleted? What errors? & It took forever to Write that... Is there a Way that you could Undo the Deletion? & Can I maybe get a Copy of the Story to Fix these "Errors"? P.S, Yeah I know, I just forgot to do it. FluxSonik88 (talk) 23:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Okay, well, Can I have a Copy of the pasta to Fix it? FluxSonik88 (talk) 23:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Well, I had just found the Page with a Warning. I will Copy & Paste into Microsoft word & Fix the "Massive" Grammar & Spelling errors. By the way, No, I am not. Was that an insult or what? P.S Before you judge someone on Grammar or Spelling, You might want to check yours. " I'll undeleted and as long you can fixed the pasta." FluxSonik88 (talk) 23:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 Sorry, I assumed you were trying to insult me, Too many people on the internet like that. I did fix. Go ahead & Check the page & let me know if it is acceptable. P.S Again, I'm sorry. FluxSonik88 (talk) 03:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 (Sorry if this sends 2 times, idk if it sent the 1st time.) Sorry, I just assumed you were trying to insult me. Too many people are like that on the internet. Yes I fixed it. Let me know if it is acceptable. P.S Again, I'm sorry, this website is just Very confusing. FluxSonik88 (talk) 03:06, September 16, 2012 (UTC)FluxSonik88 I know its your job to ban people, but because of personal issues between me and kingwaffles i shouldn't get banned from third party situations, i hope we can work it out but i think those people were his friend(s). But majority rules never the less, but I could stop causing drama or I could explain myself. thank you Dissappearence (talk) 04:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) For the record, I'll take the ban. But if I could ask a favor, please if Kingwaffles claims i'm starting drama or being underage please intervine, I think it will get annoying after a while him complaing. Or make him work it out with him. Anything is good with me. and I'm still up for that video or photo(s) if you need some. Bye Sloshed ^.^.Dissappearence (talk) 04:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you delete this for me? I meant it as a comment, but I messed up. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/It_seems_as_if_you_used_two_popular_storys_into_one. OH I am SO sorry,I forgot to do that. Blue Pants are better than grey ones. (talk) 02:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ban lol y u no ban buttrap3d for unnaceptable username silly sloshed Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 06:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Damn, I missed that. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeff is Back People seem to be making a lot of edits to this one and I'm not convinced they need to be done. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_is_Back?action=history Is there any reason why we shouldn't move to admin-only? Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 16:18, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delte my story, Taps? I don't know how to, I'm new on the site and I was told only admins can delete. ClairieChan (talk) 04:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you please delte my story, Taps? I don't know how to, I'm new on the site and I was told only admins can delete. ClairieChan (talk) 04:14, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the edit, I was trying to figure what I did wrong lol Slaoud (talk) 05:02, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Slaoud Sorry if this is a double post, but thank you for the edit, I was worried about how I was going to reformat it lol. Slaoud (talk) 05:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Slaoud Your renaming of the Don't Let It Show page, if I'm not mistaken, caused the polls to reset. If there's a poll on there, you should wait until major changes occur to rename it. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 18:27, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Sloshedtrain on making a whooping OVER 9000 edits! I also thank you for taking down trolls on this wiki. Manga ninja (talk) 23:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't thank me, thank the people that live in my head. c: Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Reading too much Creepypasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/You_Know_You_Read/Watch_Too_Much_Creepypasta_When%E2%80%A6 I had said previously that it should be consulted with admins, so I'm figuring now's the time to do so. It could be an interesting addition. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 04:38, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about the title rules, sorry for having broken that, I'll try to remember that to next time :D ZeronesZG (talk) 07:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sloshedtrain. I am sorry for the problem I have caused. I blame myself for not noticing my mistake. I greatly hope you forgive me. My old wiki that I contribiuted to did not have the article listing mechanic. In the future, I hope I remember. I personally see more mistakes in my future. I hope that you forgive me, and I hope to get over this. Also, please tell me If there is a way to upgrade article listing should I forget. Fellow User HS664:*walking away from an explosion like a boss* 01:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey man. I got a message saying that I didnt update my article. This is true, however I have looked all over the site and on the internet for how to update it. I havent found anything, so if you or any of the other admins can contact me telling me how that would be great. Thanks! Pasta App Hey, not to bother, but where you ever able to try the Creepy Pasta Reader App? I'm not sure if it's alright to be writing on your page, considering ur an admin and all, so if I am, I'm sorry :( Reaper600 (talk) 00:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohh that's totally okay! thank you for taking the time :D Reaper600 (talk) 00:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow, I Opened the Sky It's called style. It was supposed to be the way it is. Therefore, I undid your edit. Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! (talk) 03:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) category for deletion Well, this is embarrassing: I do not know what category to use in deletion of pages. Flagged and Marked for Deletion do not show up/work. ._. For the Third World Man, from the land of creation. Third World Man, from the land of Iration. 00:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) You should lock the page "The Most Dangerous Game" because we don't want to mess up the plot or the characters. SlenderMario (talk) 02:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) hi. im a little confused on why "Dead Lotus" was deleted.. some feed back on why would be nice. -nexusgalaxy were all must bow before a king On TheDarkestAngel This user was blocked for not updating the Article Listing. However, I can vouch that she PMed me on chat asking for advice on how to do exactly that. I couldn't help, because - and I'm not sure if this problem is true of any other users or just me - the Article Listing page appears to be edit-locked right now. The user also asked Obliteration for help updating the AL page, so you've got his affidavit on that. Sorry, I didn't screencap anything. Maybe consider lifting the ban, since pretty clearly the user's failure to update the proper pages wasn't from lack of trying. Javer80 (talk) 03:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it. I don't know what's wrong with the AL, either; Obliteration didn't see any locks. Maybe try signing out and looking at the page? Shrug! Javer80 (talk) 04:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Question: When updating the article listing, do I add the pagename Project: Eeveelution just like that? I only want to confirm what I read on the General Guidelines page as not to make the same mistake twice. HS664:*walking away from an explosion like a boss* 23:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Portal: Who Really Cu The Cake? OK, so I was wondering how I can edit the page without it getting deleated? What should I fix along with my friend, Shockme99? HaloRacing343 (talk) 23:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 Okay. I'll do it. Make sure to read it if i don't mess up. HS664:*walking away from an explosion like a boss* 23:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: OK, thanks for the update, I will get to it first thing tommarow. I acually started to do that but nothing change.... Also, is it possible to change the name? My friend and I agreed the name should be Portal.exe HaloRacing343 (talk) 23:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC)HaloRacing343 - RS24 -- Category:Talk Archives